Al terminar
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: oneshot UA lemon sasunaru,itanarusasu Todo lo que puede ocurrir después de un concierto, sobre todo cuando el grupo de música, compuesto por tres intregantes, están liados entre ellos, ¡feliz cumple esther! n.n


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno, este oneshot estaba basado en el sueño que tuve anoche XD no tenía pensado escribirlo, porque un trío itanarusasu ya lo había echo con anterioridad, pero… como mañana es el cumple de Esther me dije… que mejor regalo de mi parte puedo darle a esa florecita preciosa que quiero muchísimo? Jajaja, pues nada, mi niña aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste. _**

**AL TERMINAR**

El escenario estaba muy oscuro, solo la luminosidad de los fotos alumbraban al grupo de música que en esos momentos hacía vibrar la sala.

Un rubio bastante atractivo, había arrancado el micro del soporte para llevárselo mientras cantaba y se acercaba a la primera fila de chicas que chillaban hasta quedarse afónicas. El piercing de su ceja brillaba en la oscuridad, cada vez que gritaba al compás de la música un bolita de acero adornaba su lengua. El torso moreno y fuerte estaba cubierto con una camiseta blanca, con llamas en los bordes, y totalmente abierta, dejando ver su estético pecho. Los pantalones de cuero negro se ceñían a sus piernas de una forma adictiva, haciéndole el mejor culo que muchas de las espectadoras habían visto en su vida. Sin previo aviso salió corriendo hasta uno de los extremos del escenario y cayó de rodillas, dejando que por la velocidad se deslizara hasta casi caer sobre la gente, que asombradas por el espectáculo, chillaban su nombre.

El segundo de los componentes y guitarrista estaba en el lado izquierdo. Cada vez que descendía la guitarra y se alzaba al grito de su cantante el cabello azulado se deshacía, cayendo a mechones junto a sus ojos, afilados y extremadamente negros. Los aros de su oreja se agitaban con sus movimientos y su chaqueta se apegaba a su pálida piel con escándalo. De un momento a otro, le pasaron el bajo y se sacó la guitarra, lanzándola al tercer componente de grupo, que la agarró y se metió el cordón por la cabeza, hasta dejar caer el instrumento en su muslo derecho. Se acercaron mucho, mirándose a los ojos, el mayor le agarró por el mentón y le dio un pequeño bocado en el labio inferior. Todos pudieron ver como Sasuke se estremecía y gruñía estirando del cabello largo y negro del tercer y ultimo componente del grupo de música.

El joven de melena azabache llevaba una camiseta roja, con pequeñas nubles negras. La tenía abierta por el pecho y el lado izquierdo fuera de los pantalones, estos negros y haciendo conjunto con el de sus otros dos compañeros. Ambos hermanos estaban tan pegados que sus bocas casi se rozaban, el grito de las féminas se podía escuchar con total claridad, pues era un todo un lujo verlos de morderse y estirarse ambos de sus cabellos. Cuando le tocó a Itachi hacer el solo se separaron y se fue hacia su lado derecho del escenario, donde el rubio cantante se le acercaba para remearle como si él también estuviera tocando la guitarra, se apoyó en su espalda y haciendo un movimiento brusco le agarró el culo, apretándolo, el mayor curvó la espalda y dejó que su larga melena cayera sobre el rubio, que pillín sacaba la lengua y corría hasta el bajista. Se colgó del cuello de Sasuke y le comió la boca con desesperación, sujetando ambos el instrumento mientras sus lenguas peleaban fuera de las bocas.

Los espectadoras, aunque también había algún que otro hombre entre tanta mujer, chillaban y babeaban mientras veían la alocada puesta en escena de la última canción del concierto que habían esperado toda su vida. Y es que siempre esperaban a la canción más roquera que tenían para empezar a darse esos lotes entre los tres que volvían locas a las fan. En el ultimo momento, se acercaron los tres, dando fin a la canción, entre ellos el rubio daba el grito mas fuerte de su vida, agudamente y casi reventando todos los bafles que había en el concierto, mientras que los otros dos arañaban la guitarra y el bajo en un sonido estridente que provocó que la audiencia se tapara los oídos y chillaran emocionada. De golpe la luz se apagó y todo quedó en silencio, momento que aprovecharon para salir corriendo hacia el camerino. El concierto había terminado.

**--**

Cansados, andaban por los pasillos directos al camerino. El rubio se agarraba la garganta con gesto doloroso, siempre al final de cada concierto un dolor atroz se adueñaba de ella, carraspeo un poco y esperó el vaso de agua.

Sasuke a quién se lo habían entregado hace poco se lo extendió a su compañero y espero a que esté con velocidad tragara toda la sustancia, antes de preguntar.

**-¿Sigue pasándote, Naruto?-,** se podía ver la preocupación pintada en el rostro del peliazul.

**-Si y cada vez con más frecuencia-,** se lamentó, no sin antes desviar la vista hasta donde Itachi hablaba animadamente con una de sus fan, que gracias a un programa de radio había conseguido un pase vip para poder hablar con él después del concierto, **-aunque no se que me molesta más, la garganta o ver como nuestro Itachi parlotea babosamente con esa fulana-, **gruñó secamente, decidiendo seguir su camino con paso brusco.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, no era para menos el cabreo del rubio, él se sentía totalmente igual.

**-Él es el que tiene mas fan de los tres, y odio cuando les presta tanta atención-,** agregó a la queja del Uzumaki, **-pero… se que hacer para molestarlo-,** sus ojos grises brillaron y le envió una mirada picarona a Naruto.

Este primero lo miró dudando que pretendía, después abrió los ojos sorprendido y le devolvió la sonrisita. Sacó graciosamente la lengua y le dio un codazo en el costado.

**-¿Estas insinuando que empecemos sin él? Sabes que no lo soporta, le gusta llevar el control, juju-,** de repente, se puso recto, se colocó el pelo como si lo tuviera largo y le envió una mirada seria, -**otöto-kun, Naruto-kun, sabéis que no me gusta que os lo montéis cuando no estoy, yo domino ¿entendido?-,** soltó con voz basta y remeando la frase que siempre pronunciaba Itachi cuando hacían algo… "impuro" sin él.

Sasuke no pudo aguantar que una carcajada escapara de sus labios, por supuesto escueta y grave, se pasó la mano por la cara aun sonriendo y rodeó los hombros del rubio con su brazo.

**-Eres la caña Naruto, te sale también que si te viera le daría un ataque, jeje-.**

Naruto se regodeó complacido y le envolvió la cintura. Así, agarrados, entraron al camerino. Naruto se miró al espejo y abriendo la boca notó lo enrojecida que tenía la garganta, fastidiado, dio un gritito gutural que hizo al Uchiha volverse.

**-¡Si al final voy a tener un disgusto, lo estoy viendo, dattebayo!-,** se quejaba como un niño, lo único que le faltaba era pegar saltos de rabia por toda la habitación.

**-Tranquilízate Naruto-,** Sasuke se apoyó en su hombro y le dio un cariñoso apretón, **-mientras estemos los tres juntos no pasará nada, nada podrá destrozar a _"Konoha"_-,** le sonrió seductoramente y lo volvió para que le observara.

El rubio asintiendo con la cabeza le rodeó el cuello y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Momento que aprovechó el mayor para atrapar su cuello y besarlo. El vello de Naruto se erizó y un grave suspiró escapó de sus labios. Como le gustaba que le besara en ese punto, mientras seguía notando la caliente lengua de su compañero recorriendo todo el contorno de su dañada garganta, él se limitó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello azulado y palpar su suavidad. Comenzó a jadear agradablemente en el odio de Sasuke, mientras atrapaba el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordisqueaba con gula. El cuerpo pálido se retorció y una mueca de placer apareció en su lindo rostro.

Se separaron y mirándose a los ojos apoyaron la frente en la del otro, pasaron a observarse los labios, que abiertos gritaban en silencio ser besados. Ascendieron de nuevo hasta sus orbes, azules y grises, un contraste que a ellos les parecían encantador y atrayente, un mundo paralelo en el que no dudaban en sumergirse.

Naruto abrió la boca y dejando que su aliento chocara con los labios contrarios, cerró los ojos, ronroneando fue acariciando con sutileza su mejilla con la del peliazul, rozándola y captando su suavidad. Sasuke también se permitió cerrar los ojos y hacer lo mismo, mezclando el tacto de ambas pieles, rozándose cada vez mas partes de su cuerpo, hasta quedar totalmente atrapado por el otro.

Gimieron cuando sus entrepiernas chocaron, siguieron restregándose de forma sensual contra el otro, y cuando por fin decidieron que era el momento de mirarse plenamente a los ojos, se besaron, atrapando en un juego exquisito, los labios del otro, mordisqueándolos, tirando de ellos para volver a entrecruzar sus bocas, con ansiosos y ligeros movimientos, intensificando la guerra de sus lenguas mientras las ensalivaban.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a quitarse las camisas, la del rubio salió pronto, sin embargo él mismo tuvo que pararse a desabrochar la de su koi. Cuando la abrió, Naruto se permitió pasear ambas palmas por el fuerte y cristalino pecho de Sasuke, admirando cada forma de sus músculos, como el rosado de sus pezones duros hacía contraste con aquella extremada palidez que brillaba bajo el contacto de sus manos.

**-Me encanta, tanto tu como Itachi, esta piel tan suave y blanquita, sois demasiado lindos para mí-,** Uzumaki se sonrojó sacando por fin la camisa de los brazos del mayor y tirándola sobre la suya.

**-No seas dobe-,** con pose seductora le agarró la barbilla y se inclinó hacía él, casi besándolo, **-eres mas lindo que un ángel, esta piel morena tan agradable, tu cabello dorado, y esos inmensos ojos azules hicieron que perdiéramos la razón-,** chocó sus frente y dejó que su respiración se introdujera entre los labios carnosos del pequeño, mientras sus manos se dirigían a los pantalones y comenzaba a desabrocharlos.

**-Crees que… mmm…-,** suspiró**, -¿Itachi piensa lo mismo?-,** no podía dejar de mirar como le iba bajando los pantalones, que por ser de cuero no llevaba nada debajo, y pasaba las manos por sus muslos, rozándolos con calidez, estrujando sus nalgas con deseo, haciéndole botar a cada apretón.

El peliazul volvió a sonreír, y asintió con la cabeza, un aliviado jadeo escapó de los labios de Naruto, haciéndolo reír bajito. Besó su pecho, deslizó su lengua por él hasta descender por su vientre, dejando un caminito de saliva que contrastaba con la calidez de su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear más fuerte. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el principio de la morena ingle y le abrió las piernas, acariciando con suavidad su sexo, apretando los bultos posteriores. Los dedos de los pies del kitsune se encogieron del placer

**-Joder… Sasuke…-,** gruñó mirando al techo y cogiendo aire, **-sabes tan bien… donde tocarme para… que no pueda parar de gemir, que me vuelves loco-,** alabó apretando las manos fuertemente al mármol de la mesa que atravesaba paralelamente toda la pared.

**-Lo se…-,** arqueó una sonrisita triunfante y con la lengua comenzó a rozar la punta, suspirando sobre ella, y arañándola con sus dientes.

Naruto tensó el trasero y se mordió el labio, sentía un placer infinito, su pecho subía y bajaba intentando controlar el suficiente oxigeno para mantener las piernas firmes y no caer de rodillas al suelo. Cuando se la metió en la boca brutalmente, y lo agarró de los glúteos para profundizar todo lo posible la mamada, el rubio abrió los ojos y un agudo gemido escapó de su boca abierta. Era un placer tan profundo, tan exquisito, que creía que moriría en cualquier momento.

**-Dios… Sasuke…, mmm….-,** se quejó sensualmente, quitando una mano del borde del mármol para enterrarla en la cabeza azulada, **-más rápido, dattebayo….-,** pedía apretando el mismo la cabeza contra su sexo, apremiando la velocidad.

El Uchiha estaba totalmente complacido por los quejidos que lograba sacarle a su rubio, apretó con sus dedos la dulce carne de su culo y se la devoró con ansias, como si fuera una fiera hambrienta. Sus manos estrujaban todo el cuerpo, pero más el redondo trasero del zorrito que lo volvía loco.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo moreno, Naruto empezó a profesar varios quejidos, cada vez mas fuerte, aullaba de goce y cuando el pellizco de placer le desbordó el bajo vientre, fue él quién en una última sacudida se la metió fuerte en la boca y se corrió, observando con regocijo como su semen escurría de los labios finitos de Sasuke, mientras este, con un movimiento exquisito de su sabrosa lengua, se los relamía con cara ansiosa.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y lo aferró bruscamente por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo. Restregó sus pezones rosas con los marroncitos del kitsune y mientras ambos gemían volvieron a devorarse la boca, entreabrieron los labios y empezando a balancear sus lenguas, arrojándolas en la cavidad del otro e invadiéndola con desesperación.

**-Dobe, la tienes tan gorda que me cuesta chupártela-,** musitó delicadamente frente a su boca, el rubio se hinchó de orgullo.

**-Eso ya lo sabía, dattebayo-,** una sonrisa zorruna embelleció su rostro, **-pero me gusta más cuando sintió las inmensas dimensiones de la tuya…-, **ronroneó en su oído.

Sasuke tragó saliva y contempló como el zorrito se volvió y pegaba la espalda en su pecho, a través del cristal se miraron, Naruto suspiró y comenzó a pellizcarse el mismo los pezones, se lamió un dedo y lo deslizó por su pecho, atravesándolo hasta llegar al erizado vello rubio que avisaba la proximidad de su sexo. Con un quejido delicioso se la masajeó y clavando su mirada azulada en la gris que observaban en el espejo, se echó hacia adelante y quedó con las piernas abiertas y el estómago pegado al mármol.

**-Naruto…-,** susurró sorprendido el peliazul.

Tragó saliva y acarició la curvatura de su espalda, deslizando sus rígidos dedos por aquella bronceada piel. Sabía que el rubio observaba cada uno de sus movimientos a través del cristal, y eso lo excitó. Se lamió los hinchados labios y apretó con toda la palma de su mano los cachetes del Uzumaki, provocándole un jadeo que más le calentó.

**-¿A que esperas, baka?-,** preguntó en un tonito grave y sensual, el cabello dorado casi le tapaba los ojos, dándole un aspecto celestial que le cautivo. _"Dios, es como follarse un ángel"_ pensó emocionado.

**-Joder… te voy a reventar, ya lo verás…-,** gruñó apartando ambas nalgas mientras a una velocidad de vértigo se desabrochaba los pantalones y se los quitaba con rapidez, **-no sabes lo cachondo que me pones… usuratonkachi…-.**

Se agarró su miembro erguido y lo colocó en la ya acostumbrada entrada, con un fuerte embestida lo penetró, adentrándose en aquella embriagadora calidez. Naruto abrió la boca y gruño con fuerza, quedando después en su suspiro mientras él mismo se masturbaba con ansias.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por el enorme gustazo que le provocó la presión de aquel delicioso culito, contrajo sus labios y siguió dando pequeños quejiditos al compás de las apresuradas estocadas. Se apoyó en su cadera y empezó a chocar con rudeza su pelvis contra él, hundiéndose una y otra vez mientras Naruto gruñía y sentía su cuerpo irse numerosas veces hacia delante.

**-Mas… mmm… más…. Sasuke…. Oh dios…-,** se quejaba levantando mas el culo para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Su cuerpo se agitaba a cada golpe que recibía, su respiración era tan acelerada que creía que su pecho explotaría. Entonces fue cuando notó como los botes de pinturas y cremas se le clavaban en el pecho, desesperado los arrojó de una manotazo al suelo, y se permitió comenzar a gemir con más fuerza, casi a gritos limpios, es que se sentía tan bien aquel pedazo de carne, fogoso y abrasador atravesarte y chocar en tu interior que no podría resistirse a demostrar todo el placer que le brindaba con puros y limpios chillidos.

Sasuke paró al escuchar el ruido y extrañado se inclinó sobre la morena espalda, abrazándose a ella. Con movimiento suave y para Naruto totalmente desesperante le susurró al oído…

**-¿Te ocurre algo, Naru-chan?-,** le suspiró en la oreja y se la mordisqueó dulcemente.

**-Mmmm….-,** ronroneó el rubio, **-Sasuke, sabes que me gusta que me des fuerte, no pares… ahhh… mmm….-, **aquello broncos gemidos lo ponían totalmente ardiendo, así que agarrándole del culo le dio un fuerte puñado mientras comenzaba de nuevo a penetrarle.

Pero esta vez fueron brutales, estaba casi montado sobre su espalda mientras se hundía en su carne, y le atravesaba con desesperación. La frente del peliazul estaba totalmente cubierta de sudor y sus ojazos grises velados por el placer, tenía casi la conciencia perdida, solo le importaba aquellos fuertes músculos que se la estrujaban cada vez con más fuerza y le hacían ver el cielo, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el placer, lo estaba consumiendo. Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a echarse sobre esa espalda y mientras le mordía el hombro aumentó la potencia, antes de correrse lo destrozaría, lo reventaría, le daría todo el goce que podría de una sola vez.

Naruto ante la brutal invasión chilló, la sentía tan dura y fuerte que creía que moriría de puro placer. Ahogó otro gritó cuando comenzó a pellizcarle las nalgas, le daba tan potente que su cara chocaba con el frío cristal, nublándolo con la calidez de aliento. De pronto todo lo vio blanco, una cortina de infinito éxtasis cubrió sus sentidos, como un animal empezó a sacudírsela y tirase el mismo, hasta que su vientre se tensó y notó un placentero calambre recorrer sus piernas. Estaba a punto para llegar al clímax.

Sasuke sintió la cruel presión en su sexo y creyó desfallecer, tuvo que acudir a todas sus fuerzas para intentar aguantar y no correrse en aquel momento, pero dios… era tan exquisita la forma en que se la estrujaba que no cabían en su boca los graves gruñidos de placer. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho, ni Naruto tampoco, estaban a punto, unos segundos más y todo había acabado.

De pronto escuchó unas palmas y alguien se acercó a ellos. Itachi con una sonrisa prepotente en la cara estaba allí mirándolos, sus ojos carmesí chispeaban de deseo por solo ver aquel acto. Se relamió los labios y agarró bruscamente del brazo a su hermano, haciendo que saliera del interior del rubio y se retirara.

Naruto se mordió el labio por el intenso roce al salir y gruñó molesto por la interrupción, cuando ya casi no les faltaba nada para terminar.

**-Que inoportuno, dattebayo-,** se quejó, levantándose de la posición inclinada que había mantenido sobre el mármol.

-**Otöto-kun, Naruto-kun, sabéis que no me gusta que os lo montéis cuando no estoy, yo domino ¿entendido?-, **quiso dejar claro Itachi, mirándolos bruscamente a los dos.

El rubio comenzó a ponerse rojo, los mofletes se le hincharon y se puso la mano en la boca para no reírse, Sasuke al lado del mayor, tosió para que no se escuchara la risita que intentaba ocultar. Es que era muy fuerte, y solo de recordar como Naruto lo había remeado minutos antes no podía aguantar la risa.

Molesto el moreno alzó una ceja y los escrutó con su fría mirada, entonces fue ya cuando los otro dos no pudieron aguantar y se liaron a carcajada limpias en sus propias narices.

**-¿He dicho algo gracioso, enanos?-,** gruñó sin mucho enfado, pues verlos así de felices no podía enfurecerle de ningún modo, **-bueno da igual, prefiero no saberlo-.**

Itachi llevó sus manos a la camisa grana y comenzó a desabrocharla, pero en cuestión de segundos Sasuke le quitó su tarea, haciéndola él. Naruto por su parte se agarró a su espalda y comenzó a besar la piel que el peliazul dejaba al descubierto mientras le quitaba la prenda deslizándola por su torso.

Ahora el menor de los Uchiha se dedicó a desabrocharle los pantalones a su hermano, deslizándolos por los fuertes muslos y besando las ingles con delicados besitos húmedos. En la parte posterior el rubio se aferraba a las duras nalgas y las mordisqueaba con fuerza, dejándole morados chupetones por todo el redondito trasero.

Itachi gruño de placer, con una mano acariciaba el cabello azulado, mientras notaba como la calidez de una hambrienta boca se hundía en su intimidad devorándole con fuerza, apretó con más fuerza las oscuras hebras y tendió la otra mano hacia atrás, agarrando los pelos dorados para atraerlo hacia su entrada y que se la lamiera. Como le ponía tener a sus dos enanos dándole placer, se mordió el labio y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando que su manto azabache cubriera la palidez de su espalda. Su boca se abría una y otra vez en busca de oxigeno, notaba el goce por todo su cuerpo que se contraía en ricos espasmos. Cuando supo que todo iba a acabar con un suave movimiento empujó de ambas cabezas, retirándolos de sí.

**-Putos enanos como me ponéis de caliente-,** musitó extasiado por todo el placer que había sentido hace unos momentos, **-bueno…-,** se quedó mirando la estancia, los otros dos sabían muy bien para que, **-Naru-chan tu móntate en el mármol-,** el rubio asintió y con un sutil y sensual movimiento se acercó al mueble, dio un saltito y se sentó en la fría piedra, poco después los hermanos se acercaron e Itachi le abrió las piernas, dejando su entrada expuesta a ellos, **-eso esta muy bien…-,** sonrió y colocándose frente a él lo agarró de la cintura, hundiéndose en su boca, comiéndosela e invadiéndola con su golosa lengua, acarició todo aquel perfecto cuerpo y jugueteó con uno de los marroncitos pezones. El Uzumaki jadeó, **-hoy estas mas caliente de lo normal**-, soltó sujetando su barbilla y dándole el ultimo beso antes de retirarse y colocarse a las espaldas de Sasuke, **-otöto-kun, prefieres tirarte tu a Naru-chan, o lo hago yo-.**

El menor se volvió y le rodeó el cuello, acercándose a su oreja y sensualmente susurrarle.

**-Solo si tu me follas a mí-,** esa voz ronca y sexy inundó los sentidos de Itachi, calentándolo de una forma enloquecedora.

**-Por supuesto-.**

El mayor le mordió la pálida mejilla a Sasuke, y le estrujó el trasero con fuerza, dios… su dureza y suavidad lo volvían loco. Con un movimiento brusco, le dio la vuelta y lo encaró hacia el rubio, que los miraba deseoso por participar.

El peliazul se coló entre sus piernas y volviendo al mismo hecho del principio se cogió su miembro y lo guió hacia la rosada entrada. Naruto con un exquisito ronroneo se abrazó a su cuello y lo empujó hacía él, estirándole de sus cabellos al momento en que empezaba a penetrarlo con fuerza, chocando contra él de la forma mas brutal que podía. Jadeando se miraron y empezaron a comerse la boca, aquel sentimiento extremo les podía, adoraban la calidez del otro, eran únicos.

**-Mas fuerte… baka… mmm…-,** le suplicaba en el cuello, mientras lo lamía y mordía con sus afilados dientes.

Sasuke tembló ante la calidez de aquella boca rodeando la suavidad de su cuello, aunque no fue nada comparado con el gemido que dio cuando una lengua golosa se coló entre sus cachetes y comentó a introducirse en su entrada, devorándola y chocando con sus paredes internas. Arqueó la espalda con frenesí y apretó la cintura del rubio, en el cual se hundía con más ansias, con más fuerza.

**-Oh dios… aniki… mmm…-,** inclinó la cabeza hacía delante y la enterró en el hombro del zorrito, dejando que escuchara los gemidos que escapaban de su boca.

Itachi apretaba las duras nalgas entre sus manos, su lengua resbala por aquella zona, entrando y saliendo, retorciéndose en el interior para escapar con velocidad. Notaba como el duro trasero se contraía con fuerza, y como sus testículos se agitaban a cada embestida, rozándole la cara, los metió en su boca y los apretó. Todo el cuerpo del peliazul vibró, gritándose por el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Naruto suspiraba entrecortadamente, cada vez que Sasuke se excitaba o un inmenso goce lo recorría, su grueso y enorme miembro parecía crecer y reventarle por dentro. Aceleró el ritmo y cerró los ojos, aquello era el mejor polvo que habían tenido los tres en su vida, el pecho del rubio bombeaba con violencia, estaba escogiendo el camino que minutos ante había dejado, comenzaba a sentir sus pezones duros flotarse con los del peliazul en un rico estremecimiento, como entraba y salía con velocidad provocándole un pinchazo en su vientre de puro placer, respiró antes y en un gemido se aferró a la pálida espalda, dios… estaba que no podía más.

**-Sasuke-baka, no puedo más… más… fuerte… ah… Itachi por dios… fóllale ya que me pueda corre, dattebayo-,** gritó mordiéndose los labios hinchados.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se agitó complacido, y sin tener que esperar mucho una potente invasión se hizo dueña de su cuerpo, sacándole el mayor chillido que había dado en su vida. Itachi le separó las piernas y se inclinó sobre su espalda para que se agachara, lo agarró fuertemente de las nalgas y comenzó a darle con fuerza, lo sentía tan estrecho, tan rígido y exquisito que no podía más que gruñir de una forma ronca y sensual en el oído del menor.

El ojigris, al sentir como su hermano lo embestía vio el mismísimo cielo. Dejándose caer sobre Naruto y hundirse plenamente en su interior. Pero era Naruto el que más gritaba, sentía la fuerza de esos dos pedazos de hombres chocarse contra él, golpeando con brutalidad, abalanzarse contra su cuerpo, tuvo que cerrar lo ojos y abrir la boca, todo el aire que pudiera coger sería necesario para aguantar aquella puta sesión de sexo que lo dejaría completamente ido.

Itachi comenzó a pellízcale el trasero a Sasuke, ascendió una pierna y la posó sobre el mármol, muy cerca de la cara de Naruto, y con un brutalidad desmedida empezó a embestirle, casi echado sobre el cuerpo de los otros dos jóvenes. Aquella penetraciones fueron lo último que podía resistir ya el rubio, abrió ampliamente la boca y gritó, fuerte y agudamente, apretó el rostro y estiró de los cabellos azulados que tenía a mano.

**-Kuso…-,** gruñó, **-me corro… oh… joder… me corro… ¡dattebayo!-,** y con un ultimo gemido desgarrador se contrajo, apretando como fuerza todo los músculos de su cuerpo y dejando que un disparo de semen empapara su vientre y parte del pálido pecho de Sasuke.

Este notó la presión en su miembro, en el último momento la sintió tragar y estrujarla de una forma tan deliciosa que no pudo más que gritar, curvó su espalda ante tantos golpes de placer que recibía por parte de su hermano y echando hacia atrás los brazos para rodearle el cuello gimió, fuerte, grave y de forma intensa.

**-Joder…-,** gruñó Itachi, dándole dos últimas embestidas y corriéndose con un fuerte bocado que le había dado a su pequeño otöto en el cuello.

Ambos Uchihas cayeron sobre el pobre rubio, que espachurrándolo entre los dos y sin poder hablar por el extenuante cansancio, empezó a quejarse para que se quitaran.

El mayor se rió bajando la pierna y retirándose con dificultad. Sasuke era el que peor estaba, su cara se mantenía roja, y pecho descontrolado, no podía ni moverse. El Uzumaki al percatarse lo ayudó a levantarse de su pecho y ha sentarlo en una silla cercana. Agachó un poco la cabeza, aún respirando aceleradamente y le apartó el cabello del rostro.

**-¿Estas bien… Sasuke-teme…?-,** preguntó un poco preocupado.

El pobre peliazul no podía ni responder, provocando la risa de Itachi, que con un poco de esfuerzo había recuperado ya la compostura. Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

**-¿Estáis ya listo para irnos, delincuentes?-,** se quejaba Kakashi, su manager.

Naruto y Sasuke no hablaron, aun tenían que vestirse y asearse antes de que pudieran salir de aquel cuarto, sin embargo la interrupción del tercer componente de la banda dio la respuesta.

**-No aún nos quedan por lo menos veinte minutos-,** dijo un poquito más alto de lo normal para que lo oyera.

Al quedar todo en silencio dieron por entendido que el pobre y desgraciado manager se había ido ya.

**-Ita-chan creo que te has pasado, no necesitamos tanto tiempo para asearnos, dattebayo-,** se extrañó inocentemente el rubito, mientras que escuchaba las maldiciones que daba Sasuke casi sin voz.

Una risa siniestra lo hizo erguirse y al pobre peliazul alzar una ceja.

**-Sabéis que odio que empecéis antes que yo, así que… hoy tendremos sesión doble, jojojojo-,** se tocaba el pelito mientras la risa estridente los hacía temblar.

A Naruto le resbaló una gotita por la frente mientras veía como Sasuke estaba a punto de desmayarse.

**-¡Itachi!-,** gritaba el zorrito, **-¡Sasu-chan se nos muere, lo hemos dejado seco!-.**

El mayor únicamente sonreía maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a su pobre hermano, que lo miraba con cara de pánico, agarrándose a los brazos del rubio y creyendo que de allí no salía de una pieza.

**--**

En el otro lado de la puerta, Kakashi escuchaba la conversación con la baba caída y pegando la oreja a la puerta, una risita pervertida se podía escuchar mientras daba gracias a todos los cielos de que empezaran antes de que llegara el mayor y así él poder escuchar una segunda ronda. Sacó rápidamente el móvil y comenzó a gravar cada sonido que salía de aquella habitación.

**-Jojojo, me haré rico, muajajaja-,** reía como loco, mientras la baba escurría por sus labios y ponía carita de salido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un Itachi crujiéndose los nudillos salió por ella, le pegó una patada en el culo que lo mandó a freír monas y volvió a cerrar la puerta. De él se iba a lucrar, ja, bastante cabreo llevaba ya.

**--**

**_Vaya mierda de oneshot XD bueno no se que decir UU para las que no se hayan dado cuenta, para diferencia el color de pelo de los hermanos, a Sasuke siempre le pongo peliazul, y a Itachi moreno o azabache, jeje, es para poner las mayores distinciones posibles UU_**

_**Bueno imo-chan, espero que te gustara, que he estado toda la tarde haciéndotelo. **_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_


End file.
